


Out of your Vocabulary

by June_theregal_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: A little, BDSM, Divorce, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rough Sex, Vibrators, Whips, but she likes it, kind of, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_theregal_queen/pseuds/June_theregal_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom gets the divorce papers...lets just say he's not too pleased.</p>
<p>(Smut...Smut everywhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of your Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that has been stuck in my head for a while.

 

 

I loved Tom and I know he loves me too, but our sex life was beyond fixing. I tried to hint at what i wanted in the bedroom, but he was oblivious and was too gentlemen-like to even consider doing the things i wanted. For the past several months i have had a stash of dirty books that i keep hidden in the back of our closet- behind our wedding photos- they would make the devil himself blush. And talking to him about it would only anger him. Despite what i fantasizes about-

 

An angry Tom is not a pleasant Tom.

 

The possible way I could salvage our marriage would be to cheat on him, and I loved him way to much to do that. My heart ached at the thought of him being with someone else, but he deserves someone better than me. Someone who doesn't care about sex in a relationship. 

 

I had packed my bags and left the papers on the bed. It was too painful to do in person.  I didn't even tell him where i was going.

 

I just left... 

 

Will he be sad, angry..

 

_Relieved_

 

I sighed as i changed out of my work clothes and into a small nightie.

 

He'll be better without me distracting him every step he takes. 

 

Right?

 

I plop on the hotel bed and shut my eyes tossing and turning until i finally forced myself to drift off.

 

That lasted about three hours. 

 

The hard pounding of the door woke me out of the exhausting sleep i was having. I groaned and got out of bed angrily. I was ready to tell this person to fuck off and give them all the frustration that had been building in me all day (Not even considering what i was wearing).

 

"Just who the hell do you thi-...Tom? What are you doi-"

 

He doesn't let me complete my sentence as he forces himself into the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. His gaze never leaves mine and i can tell that my gentle, caring, and sweet Tom has left the room.

 

He rips the papers out of his pocket and tears them to pieces right in front of me,"Did you think it would be that easy?"

 

"Tom how did you find me..." I start.

 

"Shut up. You didn't want to talk before you left so you don't the chance to now. It's my turn. You talk only when i directly speak to you." He growled into my ear."And next time when you want to run away use cash.'

 

I feel my body betray me at his forceful words.

 

He lifts the shredded paper to my face,"You want a divorce? You didn't even want to talk about it, Or let me know that you were leaving. Do you know how much it hurt to come home to your wife's things missing and a big slap to the face resting on the bed you share? It's pretty damn painful."

 

I could feel tears gather in my eyes at how much I had hurt him.

 

I didn't have any time to register what was happening when he pushed me on the bed back first. The gown i was wearing was ripped from my body and my left hand was cuffed.

 

"Tom!" I screech,"What are you doing?"

 

He loops the cuffs through a bar in the headboard before cuffing my right wrist next. 

 

"I'm taking whats mine." He whispers harshly,"You're still - and always will be- mine. I'm not letting you get away from me that easily."

 

He gets off the bed and stands back to look at his handy work.

 

"Tom.." I say as a breathy groan,"Let me go- we can talk about this."

 

He laughs and pulls something from the bag I didn't even know he had brought.

 

My eyes go wide as i see the black long whip he produced.

 

"Whe- where did you get that?'' I say recognizing it as my own.

 

He runs it through it fingers,"Where do you think? You know what i did when i got home?"

 

I could tell it was rhetorical.

 

He continued," I got angry. I threw and broke some things before trying to think back to what i had did wrong. I went to our closet deciding i wanted to look through our wedding photos and guess what i found?" I can feel the sarcasm dripping from his voice,"I found your whole collection darling. Many fascinating things to look at and....read."

 

I can feel my whole face go red at him admitting that he had found my dirty little secrets. He gently glides the whip across my legs and over my breast before letting it rest on my lips.

 

"I have realized that i have been far to gentle with you darling. After skimming through your collection i have brought what i think would be appropriate punishment." He says with too much joy in his tone,"And after i am done punishing you. I will fuck the mere thought of divorce our of your pretty little head. Then, and only then, will we talk.''

 

"Tom- I" but the intensity of his gaze stops me.

 

He tsks,"Now i believe i told you not to talk unless i spoke to you directly. You will get ten strikes plus how many times you have talked without permission tonight. lets see now i believe that number to be...fourteen."

 

Fear and lust overwhelms my senses,"Tom you don't have to do this."

 

"Fifteen. Do you care to make it more?"

 

I wasn't sure if i could answer so i just shook my head.

 

He nods his head in approval,"Good...Now i want you to count each and every one i give you. And may god help you if you loose count."

 

I brace myself as his arms swings down and a hard strike lands on my breast.

 

"ONE!" I force out.

 

"Two!"

 

"Three." 

 

The strikes come down hard-never relenting and never increasing. He turned my breast, thighs and arms red.

 

"Fifteen!" I breath out not being able to say more.

 

He throws down the whip and flicks his pointer through my folds.

 

"Ohh... You're soaked darling. More so then usual. You like this don't you? You liked being punished?"

 

"Yess.." I moan out.

 

"This is what you wanted isn't it. You want to submit."

 

It was a statement not a question.

 

He yanks off his pants and boxers before climbing over me,"I'm going fuck divorce out of your vocabulary, and you're going to enjoy it."

 

I yelp in pleasure as he relentlessly drives into me.

 

He didn't take it slow or stop as soon as he heard the sound come out of my mouth. He plunges into me with sharp and fast thrust.

 

And i loved it.

 

And he can tell that i do.

 

His face contorts into a feral smile,"I think you're enjoying this a little too much...let's see if we can remedy that."

 

He pulls out of me and grabs something out of his bag.

 

My eyes widen at what it was,"Tom...thats not mine."

 

His smile becomes a full shit-eating grin,"Oh i know...this is something i picked out myself."

 

He flicks his thumb across the button and the vibrating sound bounces across the room before he turns it off,"I thought you would like it. It has ten speed settings." His gaze becomes a little darker,"Lets see if you survive all of them."

 

"Tom..lets talk about this. I know you're angry but-" I say fatally trying to persuade him.

 

He lets out a huge laugh stopping me mid sentence,"Angry isn't a strong enough word, darling, but i am a man of action...so i'll show you how angry i am." He turns the vibrator back on,"I wonder how merciful i am when im angry..." He turns the vibrator up two speeds,"...Not very i assure you."

 

I struggle against my bonds and force my legs close trying to get away from what i know was the inevitable. 

 

He climbs back on me and forces my legs apart then places the vibrator on my sensitive nub before sinking into me ever so slowly. 

 

"Tom!" I moan arching into him.

 

"Thats it darling...tell me who you belong to." He whispers aggressively in my ear.

 

i squirm as i feel an unearthly orgasm build up,"Tom..i can't its too much." i try to plead.

 

He just presses the vibrator harder while turning it up,"You can and you will. You have no choice in the matter."

 

I scream out my pleasure and Tom thrust become rapid and hard.

 

"Who do you belong to!" He growls into my ear turning up the the intensity on poor clit.

 

"Tom..no..it's too much." I whine trying to get away from the overwhelming pleasure.

 

"Thats not what i fucking asked!" He growls turning it up more.

 

"You!" I scream out,"Only you!"

 

  
"Are you going to try to leave me again!" He says.

 

"No!"

 

"What did you try to do?" He asked thrusting into me with each word.

 

"I..i" I mumble not being able to concentrate on words when i was being pleasured so intensely.

 

"What. Did. You. Try . To. Do!" He forces out.

 

"Divorce!" I screamed out.

 

"What..I couldn't hear you." He says and i can tell he's loosing his hold on himself.

 

"I tried to..." I breath out,"I tried to divorce you."

 

"Will you try that again?"

 

"No! I promise Tom!" 

 

He takes another hard thrust inside of me and we let loose together. 

 

After a few seconds have gone by and the only sound to be heard was out erratic breathing Tom uncuffs and pulls me into his warm inviting body.

 

''Tom?" I say relaxing into him.

 

"Hmm..."

 

"I'm ready to go home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
